None Wasted in Word or Deed
by LadyMiioh
Summary: When a Private School girl like Amy rose gets shipped off to public school by her strict parents sophomore year, her life gets turned upside-down. New romance, New rivalry,and lots of comedy ensues! Please read and review! Highschool AU. Knuxamy/Shadamy, Tailream, Silvaze, Knuxrouge, and lots of surprises! Please Read and Review!
1. The New Girl!

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm writing a Shadamy/Knuxamy story. C; Other couples will be revealed later! Of course, it's a twisted highschool AU. Please read and review!~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Oomph!" Large text books slammed and scattered on the floor, a devastated pink hedgehog staring down at them in shock. A couple of football players looked over the scene, chuckling to themselves. A blue hedgehog quickly picked the books up with lightning fast speed, looking slightly embarrassed. "My bad! Hey... New girl? Sophomore? First period Mobian History?" Sonic the hedgehog grinned toothily and helped the female up. She nodded slightly and took the books right after she straightened her glasses. He nodded and waved while walking to the football team, whom had letterman jackets to match his own. "Good! I'll see ya in class!" The football team left down a hallways and in turn, left Amelia Rose standing alone in a sea of rushing high school students coming to start a new year in their academic lives. She felt hopelessly lost, and new it was a mistake to transfer from Emerald Academy...

"_But Mother.." Amy pleaded, desperate to stay with her friends at Emerald. "I don't want to go to Public school! I want to stay with my friends here at Emerald Academy!" The stern woman held up her hand, silencing the poor hedgehog. She slowly let her hand fall as a tall male approached from behind the woman, dressed in a suit. His eyes flashed from behind his thinly rimmed glasses. _

_"Amelia Solenna Rose, you will be attending Station Square Central High next fall and that is FINAL." His voice being raised made Amy wince and nod slowly, knowing not to argue with her father. The man calmed down and wrapped an arm chastely around his wife's shoulders and spoke clearly. "It has been a small whim your mother and I have had to live in a small town, and it will be an excellent opportunity. The school board has offered us a sum of money to enroll you, as they need to raise their collective grade point average in their sophomore classes. We have also purchased a large townhouse and made arrangements for you to be driven to school every morning in the car. Now.. You were saying?"_

_The pink hedgehog looked down and spoke softly, enough for the couple to hear her. "I was saying how excited I am to go to public school.."_

"Uh... Hello? Pink girl..? Helloooo?" A cream rabbit waved a flyer in front of Amy's face. The hedgehog woke up from her daydream and blushed lightly out of embarrassment. The bunny was wearing a short and tight cheer uniform, with pom-poms in her hands. "Pep rally after school! Be there to support your school's teams!~ PEP PEP PEP!~" Amy flinched at the loudness from her peer's voice, and nodded slowly. Amy took the flyer and neatly folded it and placed it in her sweater-vest's pocket. It was green and gold, her old school's uniform. She also sported a matching pleated skirt, knee-high socks, and brown loafers. She didn't know that there wasn't a uniform at Station High.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the large bell signaling the start of the first class. The food of students rushing to their classes were overwhelming, and soon a lost hedgehog stood alone in the nearly empty hallway. She groaned, realizing she didn't have a single clue where her first class was. Nearby, a fox was walking with his large ears plugged with ear buds and playing a portable video was yellow and had an oddity to him; his two tails. Amy walked over slowly, tapping his shoulder. The fox jumped back, flailing his arms and kicking his legs in a ninja-like fashion. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! Hey... What do you want? I'm in the middle of a game!"

Amy quickly pulled out tactics she learned from her father in the world of business, and went to befriending the fox. "Nice game. Galaxy Racers? The first copy ever made sold at the comicon on Angel Island for around 1 K." The fox lightened up a bit. She went on, trying to win the fox over completely. "My father has had dealings with the CEO of 8-Bit Enterprises. Didn't they produce the famous video characters, ' Calico Bros.'?" The fox grinned and nodded eagerly, finally looking at her and not at the blinking game.

"Yeah. They also made Web Shocker Advanced and Mystery Circus of the Moonlit Garden. That series was intense. They made a sequel that I got early off of the internet. Did you need any help or did you just tap my shoulder for the fun of it? Oh, and I'm Tails." He held out his fist for a friendly, casual fist bump. The pink hedgehog hesitated before shaking it awkwardly. Tails had a confused look on his muzzle.

"I'm Amelia Rose. My friends call me Amy. I'm looking for Mobian History with Mr. Big? Could you lead me if possible? An escort would be perfect." She smiled slightly at him, and he contemplated the decision for a short moment. "Wait1 Before you decide, I have a mint-condition Black-Jack action figure with the armor to transform him into Raven Jack. What do you say,,, friend?"

The fox chuckled and offered out his arm. Amy gladly accepted it and they started walking down a nearby hallway. "You had me at mint-condition."

_**…**_

"Voila! Here we are Excalibur!" Tails posed dramatically before a large door, leading to room 204. Mr. Big's Social class. Amy giggled softly at the fox's gesture. They had become friends by the time they got to the class. They bonded over video games, with Amy's extensive trivial knowledge and Tails' first-hand knowledge of playing them. Amy bowed elegantly, playing along.

"Why thank you Black Jack the Radiant!" They both shared a laugh before Tails nodded and started walking to get ready for his class. Amy ran after him and smiled, stopping him. "Lunch? Together? I still don't know anyone..." The fox thought about it, teasing her playfully. The rose hedgehog sighed and grumbled. " I have a Excalibur Knight with the sword of Heroes. Unopened in original box." Tals grinned and nodded, shaking his head and walking away as Amy entered the classroom. Mr. Big looked up from teaching, before clearing his throat and gesturing Amy to walk to the front of the class.

While she was walking, snickers and curious eyes were aimed at her as the fat cat spoke. "Class, this is Amelia Rose. She has come from Emerald Academy and is an Elite .. let's seat you... Ah. Next to Mr. Shadow the hedgehog." The class fell silent, as the black and red hedgehog glared at Amy with an icy stare. "Alright.. page twenty eight to twenty nine is for homework. It's easy review from last year. Quiet work now." Amy slowly walked down to the table where shadow sat, it was dominated by his stuff.

Amy smiled sweetly, and tried to befriend Shadow. "Hello. I'm Amy. How do you do?" The male huffed and moved his stuff off of her side of the table, not showing any interest in her. She frowned before slowly putting her stuff in a neat pile and sitting down elegantly. The ebony hedgehog rolled his eyes and leaned his head in his arms, taking a nap. Amy was astonished as she looked at his paper. He hadn't done a single question! She had to do it for him, it was terrible to her that he could be so careless. She slowly took his paper, and started marking answers on both her sheet and his. Shadow's ear flickered, he could hear the pencil tapping delicately on the page where she dotted her I's and crossed her T's. She quickly finished before smoothly sliding the paper onto his desk, as if not to wake the grumpy male.

"...You didn't need to do that rich kid." Amy jumped slightly in her seat startled by his sudden decision to talk to her. She tilted her head to convey her confusion and he sighed. "For a preppy kid, you aren't that smart. I never do homework. I don't care about school." He smirked toothily at her face of utter shock. "Hey pinkie. You're pale as a ghost. Snap out of it." She swallowed hesitantly, but before she could reply, Mr. Big spoke up.

"Amelia, Shadow, stop talking. This is a work period, not social class. I should expect better of you Amelia." The cat turned back to his computer, typing in emails for different teachers as usual. A couple different people looked back at Amy and Shadow, one being the infamous Blaze the Cat. She was a pale purple cat with a large pony-tail coming out the top of her head. Her yellow and amber eyes flashed elegantly, and her sharp teeth gave her a tough and edgy look. Her flexibility and grace was channeled into her role as captain of the cheer-leading squad. Beside her sat a well-endowed bat, wearing makeup and was giving amy the same look as her friend Blaze. Little to Amy's knowledge, her ebony acquaintance was one of the most sought after boys in the school. But sadly, not even the beautiful Blaze or rouge could charm the bad boy enough into going on a single date.

Blaze got up, and was quickly imitated by Rouge. The walked over gracefully, and not a soul dared to look up at her. Rouge bit her glossy lip and cleared her throat, catching the attention of both the pink hedgehog and the black hedgehog. She leaned forward purposefully, giving Shadow a clear view o her bust before winking. Before rouge could even say a pick-up line, Blaze gently pushed her out of the way. "Now Rouge, we're trying to be classy. We have a reputation to uphold." She turned and smiled sweetly at Shadow, who huffed. "Shadow, baby, how would you like to take me to the fall formal happening next week? I'd love to have someone hot on my arm. You seem the type." she held out her hand elegantly, as if wanting Shadow to kiss it. Amy recognized this gesture when she had to attend a cotillon for fine manners.

Shadow smacked her hand away before assuming his sleeping position. "Nah. I don't date sassy cheerleaders. Go find some football payers of something." Blaze huffed before snapping, Rouge getting in line behind Blaze. They both lipped their hair before walking back to their desks and texting on their matching phones. "Yeesh. Now, Rose, give me that paper. You didn't need to do it out o the kindness of your heart or whatever." Amy shrugged, she knew how to handle people like this.

"Then I guess.." She stood up and smiled as the bell rang. "You owe me." Shadow's eyes widened as her quickly grabbed his backpack. He.. owed her?! He would NOT owe a good girl anything. Amy simply headed towards the door, before Shadow quickly stopped her against a wall. His hands were fitted on both sides of her head, and he was very close to her face. This always worked with the girls he needed something from. "...Excuse me, I need to go soon. My next class is starting soon, and I want to be early and avoid embarrassment. Have a good day Shadow." Amy slipped out of his presence and walked calmly down the hall.

Shadow was NOT the type to lose, so he chased after her. "Rose! Wait!"

_**A/N: Lol. Please review! How will Shadow make it up to Amy? Is Sonic a hero or a Villain? Is Tails only in it for the gifts? Lady Miioh, Out! **_


	2. Amy, The Variable!

A/N: Yay! Next chapter! I actually don't have anything to say... BLEH. Read and Review lovelies.~

.

.

.

Amelia flipped her hair by accident and looked at Shadow from over her shoulder. "Yes..? You needed something?" Shadow swallowed thickly and paused in the middle of the hallways, causing some people behind him to groan. His vision was tinted pink with infatuation, and so were his cheeks. Amy stood silently for a bit before taking his arm and leading him to the side of the hall. "Shadow, it's rude to obstruct the path for others. Why are you so fluttery?" Shadow shook his head slightly and gained his bad boy demeanor back. He huffed.

"I don't like owing people. What do prep school chicks like you want?" Amy frowned slightly before tapping her lips with her index finger. The dark hedgehog was about to suggest something but got cut off by two figures appraoching from opposite directions. From the left hallway came the football team, with Blaze, Cream, and Rouge all walking alongside them. Sonic lead the team and walked proudly, receiving hoots and hollers from fellow sutdents, and swoons from the female teen population of the hall. On the opposite end, a group of intellectual mobian boys came walking down, talking about a certain midnight release of the newest vdeo game. Tails was the leader, holding a poster for the gamers to read and basically drool at. This crew was welcomed with harsh insults whispered under peoples hushed voices and constant giggles.

To say the least, it was awkward when the jocks met the gamers, with Shadow and Amy stuck in the middle of it all. Tails stood silently as Sonic wapped one arm around Amy's neck and held her close ina friendly way. "Aye Ames. Whatcha up to with Mr. Doom-and-gloom over here?" Amy lightly pushes the blue jock's hand off of her, and he simply wraps it tighter, eleciting a slight yelp from the rosy girl. Shadow huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sigh. He wanted to talk to me about his little debt. Did you need anything before I go to the cafeteria with Tails?" Sonic lifted an eyebrow and jerked his thumb at the afore-mentioned fox, in a questioning stance. Amy sighed and nodded, walking to Tails and curtsying playfully. "Hello Black Jack the Radiant! Of to the lunch room?" The entire football team burst out laughing, as the gamer mobians simply stood, gawking in awe at the girl. Amy stood up, confused at why everyone was reacting.

Tails simply smiled and bowed, before yelling in a louder voice than the pink hedgehog had. "Of course Excalibur? Do you wish to lead the way with your irridessence?" Amy blushed at the sincere compliment and nodded, taking Tails' arm and walking further down the now bustling hallway. "Heh, so, you aren't vegetarian or anything right? Because this sin't as fancy as Emerald Academy." Amy laughed and lightly bumped into him to show her giggling face. The pair walked down the winding hallways to the cafeteria.

Shadow huffed and rolled his eyes at the gawking blue hero, before he explained the peculiar scene that had just unfolded in front of them. "She's being wooed by the king of nerds. Stop acting so surprised. Aren't you into Blaze or one of those cheerleader girls?" Sonic grinned, and before he could speak the elegant black hedgehog held up his hand. "I've seen enough. Actually, I've HEARD enough. From other dirtbags like you. See ya." Shadow stuffed his hands in his jean pockets before strolling down to the cafeteria. Sonic rolled his eyes and flipped the black hedgehog off behind his back. The whole football team cackled at Sonic's unseen action, and gave him high-fives all around.

Shadow mumbled under his breath, obligingly giving death glares to anyone who dared to look at him. He soon walked straight into the cafeteria, and beelined for the line-up. Mobian girls and boys quickly moved out of the way, letting the dark male make his way through. He stopped however, when our favourite girl, Amy Rose, stood her ground. "Ahem. Move Rose." His gruff voice startled the pink female, causing her to jolt forward slightly. Shadow got some satisfaction from it.

"Why should I move? I was here first. Please Shadow, be a gentlemen to the best of your abilities." A hushed silence suddenly fell onto the whole cafeteria. All of the student body looked up from whatever they were doing, an stared at the bold pink hedgehog. Amy slowly loked around, confused at everyone's strange actions. "What..? Shadow..?"

Shadow's eyes were a darker shade of red than they normally were, and were narrowed so that his expression was one of pure malice. His ears were back, and almost flat against his head. His snow-white teeth were bared in a snarling way, the fangs pointed and like daggers. Blaze was the first to break out of this scene's trance. "Hah. Let's see what happens to little miss prep school barbie over there." The group of cheerleaders sitting with her at the plain table snickered in their high-pitched voices.

Amy blinked at him before turning to one of the cafeteria ladies politely. "May I get a garden salad with no dressing please? I'll also take a fruit cup and an ice tea if it isn't too much trouble.." The middle-aged cat smiled and nodded, quickly fixing up the order and sliding it onto her tray. Shadow growled and looked at one of the cafeteria ladies without easing his stare in the slightest.

"Well? You know my order. Get on with it." The second women huffed and quickly slapped his order together and handed it to him sharply. "Took you long enough." After Amy paid for her meal and had her tray, she strode over to a table before nimbly sitting down. Tails ran over to meet her, being one of the first few mobians to return to their normal activities.

"Whoa! I never knew you wanted to commit suicide!" Tails remarked, stabbing a noodle with added violence to enhance his point. Amy simply blinked at him, her eyes curious and her mouth full with salad. The kitsune rolled his eyes and pointed his fork lazily in the direction of Shadow. "He is the epitome of the devil. Nobody ever hangs out with him except for one guy, he never goes out on dates, and never has company. You're in danger Amy." The pink hedgehog sighed and was about to speak before Sonic came up and sat himself down at the table.

"Yo Ames. Whatcha up to? Why's captain nerd here anyways? You aren't a nerdy girl are ya?" Sonic chuckled and took a swig of his soda before looking at a pissed off Tails. "What's with the sour face fox boy?" Tails stood up to leave but was stopped by Amy's hand on his shoulder, pressing lightly to make him sit down. "Uh oh. Lets welcome Mr. Doom and Gloom."

Shadow silently sat down, glaring at the blue hedgehog with a pointed stare. "I'm just here to clear something up with Rose. You can butt out and go make out with a cheerleader or something you jack-" Amy held up a hand and slammed it on the table hard to stop the two.

"Will you please stop! I only want to eat my lunch in peace. You boys can go and be rowdy somewhere else!" Tails chuckled lowly as the two hedgehogs obeyed and quietly ate. Amy glanced up at the sound of clicking high-heels and high-pitched giggles. "Oh no. Sonic? Shadow? Your friends are approaching. Blaze strut fashionably towards the table, with Rouge following suit flirtily. "Hello blaze. Rouge."

The two girls looked slightly surprised that Amy knew their names, but Blaze sat down really close to Sonic, and Rouge copied her with Shadow. "Why, thanks for the invitation to sit down. You'll be going to the pep rally after school right Shads?" The ivory bat then suggestively pushed her chest against the ebony hedgehog's arm. Shadow huffed and quickly stood up, as if disgusted.

"I don't plan to. I don't need to catch disease." Rouge growled and bit her bottom glossy lip as Shadow walked away fast. Sonic laughed at her expense and wrapped his arm around Blaze. Amy sighed and collected her tray before looking at Tails.

"Feel like walking me to my next class? I have Miss... Vanilla? Miss Vanilla as my Language Arts teacher. My other two classes are my electives. Drama and Outdoor Ed." Tails shrugs and Amy sighs in reply. Tails groans and stands up, muttering a small "Yeah." before throwing out the remains of his lunch. "Thanks Tails! Sorry, excuse us Sonic, Rouge, and Blaze." The feline then stood up, gently pushing Tails away from Amy and replacing him.

"I can escort you. Rouge, don't wait up." Amy shrugged slowly and walked beside Blaze, using her intuition to figure out what was going to happen to her. Blaze led her down to a dead end, facing Amy with a blank expression, having he hands on her hips. "Alright Amelia. Listen up, I'm not a bad person. I'm just making sure my future is secured. Now, I heard your an elite student. Figure out this equation. My popularity and charm equal a bright future for me. Now, subtract x from my popularity. You're the x Rosy. Of course I know you'll vary. So here's the deal. You'll disappear into the abyss of unpopularity, and stay away from Shadow and Sonic, or, you'll deal with my unhappy future. Goodbye Amy. See you later." The lavender cat smiled in a chillingly sweet way before walking down the opposite hallway. Amy was left near the empty lockers, going over that equation in her head repeatedly.

"I'm.. the variable.. I have control over her future..?"

…

After the final bell rung, Amy gathered her books and quickly rushed out in order to avoid being late. Her peers stared in awe as the sleek and shiny black car owned by her family waited impatiently in the parking lot. She sprinted up and got in the backseat, smoothing out her skirt and combing her quills with her fingers. "I'm sorry Vector. I'd hate to make us late. You know how father is about being punctual." The large crocodile butler nodded and started driving, staying silent in order to obey the rules of his employment. "I... I really wish you would talk to me. I know you understand. But mother doesn't think someone of your social class should influence me too much." Vector was poor. Amy had convinced her mother to hire him when she was just small, and he became her only friend. A few years ago, Amy's parents had forbade him to talk, unless he was addressed by either of them. The forlorn reptile couldn't refuse, as he couldn't afford to lose his job.

He slowly nodded again, trying to keep a poker face in front of Amy. "...We'll be pulling up shortly Miss Rose. Prepare yourself to be greeted by your mother when we pull up to the house Miss Rose." She sighed, before sitting up straight, and adjusting her headband and awaiting her fate by the hands of her over-protective, strict mother.

A/N: BLAH. Fanfiction hates me. It won't let me upload. Sorry if it's moving to fast, but i'm getting into a big plot point soon. :) Au Revoir! Lady Miioh, out!


End file.
